Pink Icing
by alyssabyss14
Summary: One day, Sasuke finds a large pink princess cake on his counter...


He blinked, once, and then twice, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

In front of him sat a massive cake, piled with sugary pink frosting. Red strawberries glistened, decorated with white cream. Sasuke gaped, taking in the sight in front of him. His stomach twisted with astonishment and slight disgust at the dripping sugary treat.

A finger skimmed the icing and it took a minute for him to realise that his best friend had eagerly begun to eat the cake. Sasuke pulled his friend, Naruto back by his shirt, annoyed by his childish behaviour. He didn't even know what the cake was there for... why in the world would there be a pink princess cake on his kitchen counter?

He looked around, trying to find the possible culprit. Eyes narrowing, he went over the possibilities. As he contemplated his situation, and his friend attempted to eat more of the enormous cake, a knock echoed through the house.

Sasuke hurriedly opened the door, wondering who it could possibly be. The only people he could think of was his mother or his best friend, who was already in his house.

_I really need a life_... he sighed.

Expecting it to be a salesman, he stopped in surprise when he saw a group of university students gathered at the door, harbouring balloons and presents. They all looked cheery, teeth gleaming. Sasuke looked at them in confusion, as the group gazed back at him in anticipation. Silence followed for a few minutes.

"Let's go, guys!" with no warning, a tall man yelled, and the bunch of students began stomping into his house. Sasuke looked at them in shock, before moving away to avoid being caught in the miniature stampede.

A hand suddenly grasped Sasuke's arm, and he found himself being yanked into his house with them.

_Maybe I am just dreaming... _

Too confused to resist, he allowed himself to calmly be sat down in a chair, as a short girl placed the diabetes cake in front of him. The frosting inches away from his nose, he cringed at the invading smell, and backed up slowly.

A couple other students stuck candles into the cake, lit them quickly, and started singing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" the 20 students sang, and Sasuke cowered at the force of their voices. This reminded him of why he was an introvert...

"-BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" as the song ended, an abrupt silence followed. The students all looked at him expectantly, smiling. Feeling thoroughly creeped out, he rose slightly from the chair, and reluctantly blew the candles out.

"Let's cut it now!" one of them said.

A tall man approached with a long knife. He approached Sasuke slowly, and Sasuke swore he saw a malicious gleam in his eye. He cowered back into his chair, arms up for protection. The knife shined, as the man swung and sank it right in-

Into the tall pink cake. Sasuke shook his head, annoyed with his stupidity, he watched the gooey cake being cut, looking at it with disgust.

A small girl approached him, a plate with cake on it. She smiled sweetly.

"Here you go, we made it just for you."

Sasuke gazed at the cake with contempt. The students stared, and Sasuke knew he had lost. He grudgingly put the cake in his mouth. As soon as the frosting touched his lips, the students all stood up.

"Well, we're done then" the small girl spoke, annoyance in her voice. Her eyes held a disinterested look, and she placed the plates down curtly. Sasuke stared at them in confusion. Their attitudes had taken a 180 degree turn to the extreme. The cheery university students had become filled with apathy, and stared at the aback man.

They quickly filed out, leaving the balloons and hats on the table, leaving the bewildered man standing beside the cake, that now had a single bite taken from it. Naruto had been lost amongst the crowd of students, and he now emerged, grinning.

"That was fun, Sasuke! You have so many friends!"

He then proceeded to dig himself into the cake, and Sasuke sat back, trying to process what had happened. He spotted a crumpled piece of paper on the table, and picked it up curiously.

"Sasuke Uchiha, celebrate his birthday with him, will be paid $10 per person, get cake with money provided"

It was Itachi's handwriting.

Sasuke sighed deeply with exasperation. It was Itachi...

that made sense.


End file.
